


Crave For You

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said love is sweeter the second time around, but what if the only chance they have can only be found behind close doors were no one can find them. Will it still be sweeter like they always said or will guilt be greater than what they crave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Funny how there are things freely given to us yet wealways crave what we can’t have, how we choose to take a risk for something unsure when there is always a better option.

Looking for clothes to wear, Luhan rummages through his closet. He’s going to meet his childhood friend later tonight for the first time after not seeing him for almost eight years. He just arrived from the United States few days ago. After trying seven outfits, Luhan finally finds something to wear for his meeting.

It is twenty minutes past six in the evening and Luhan begins to worry, he’s supposed to meet his friend by six thirty yet he’s still in a cab stuck in rush hour traffic. I better buy a car or else I’m going to be late like always. Another twenty minutes had passed when finally he arrives at their meeting place, a French restaurant named Pierre Gagnaire.

“Table with Mr. Oh,” Luhan informs the staff by the door, prompting one of them to lead him tothe farthest table on the floor.

Luhan can’t stop looking at the restaurant’s luxurious design: the fancy ceiling lights, the intimate table arrangements and impressive view of the town. A smile appears on his face as he realizes how much this place has changed a lot within a short span of time. As he reaches their table, the person he has been dying to see for the past couple of years comes to view.

“Thanks!” He smiles at the staff who guided him to their table.

Luhan observes the person in front of him.He looks as handsome as ever,he thinks to himself as he continually stares at him. But his hair looks sexier now. His shoulders are broadertoo. Luhan seems so focused staring at his friend that he didn’t realise his friend is already looking at him until he heard his awkward cough.

“Luhannie hyung?”

God, even his voice sounds sexier now.

“Oh hi Sehunnie!”Luhan greeted him with a big smile on his face.

“Hello hyung, it’s been awhile but you still haven’t changed a lot I see, you’re still cute like before,” Sehun teases him, the younger knows how much Luhan hated being called as cute.

Oh Sehun is Luhan’s childhood friend; both grew up from prominent families in their town named Jinhae. Ever since the Lu family movedinto their town, Luhan and Sehun instantly became friends. The two became inseparable; wherever Luhan goes, Sehun is always with him. Sometimes due to their similarities during their younger years they were mistaken as twins and when Luhan left after he graduated from high school, it took almost a year for Sehun to adjust.

“Shall we order first?” Luhan nods and starts looking at the menu.

“Is there something on my face Sehunnie?” Luhan asks, Sehun smiles and shakes his head.

“You keep on looking at me, I thought there’s something wrong with my face,” the older pouts which makes Sehun chuckle.

“How come you look like you never aged?” the younger asks.

“Is that a compliment or are you insulting me?” Luhan laughs.

“Complimenting you, of course. You know, what’s funny now hyung is that I look older than you when in fact I’m just 30 and you’re 34 already.”

Luhan laughs after he heard Sehun’s rant, how dare this kid question his youthful appearance. If this was some random guy asking him he might have already left the guy alone by now.

“Why Hunnie do yo-” Sehun suddenly excuses himself and answers his phone. The older nods and starts looking around again, he notices how the other tables are starting to get occupied. He smiles at some of the people and recognizes a few of them, mostly the older ones whom he has met from the gatherings his parents have hosted before.

“Sorry about that hyung,” the younger apologizes, “There are just some calls I can’t ignore.” Luhan shakes his head; he understands Sehun’s work. Being the town’s mayor is not an easy job since he always needs to cater other people’s needs before his own. During the first few months after being elected as the town’smayor, several people have questioned Sehun’s capability saying that he can’t handle the pressure and that he only won because of his dad (who happens to be the mayor before him). But despite all of that, Sehun had managed to prove them wrong. At the age of 26, he has implemented a couple of laws and started a few projects which made him earn recognition from higher ranking officials.

After the food is served, both boys start catching up with the things they have missed, from time to time Luhan would ask Sehun about the places they always went to hangout before like the little noodle house in front of their old high school, the abandoned house they always visit during weekendsand the lake where they swim during summer. Sehun pauses to look at his friend and one by one he answers his questions: that the old noodle house closed down two years after Luhan graduated, and that the lake is still there (obviously).

“How about the abandoned house, is it still there?”

“About that... Hmmm, you’ll get to know soon. How about this weekend?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah, I’m free. I want to know what happened to our abandoned house,” Luhan chuckles while Sehun’s lips curve into a little smile.

"By the way Sehun-ah, do you still keep in touch with our friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol? How are they now are they still together?" Luhan asks again making Sehun chuckle.

"What?" The older pouts.

"Ya, stop pouting you look like a kid."

"So, tell me what happened to them?"

"Can you let me eat first?" Sehun teases him and Luhan shakes his head.

The younger pinches his cheeks. "Fine."

"I still have contact with them, but they're not together anymore."

Luhan gasps.

"Turns out Baekhyun was arranged to marry a girl ever since he was a kid"

Now Luhan's jaw drops at this news.

No way,that gay married a girl?

"After they broke up, Chanyeol hyung went to study law in another country. There he met that Chinese guy he's currently living with right now," Sehun continues which surprises Luhan a lot. He never expected that the couple will end that way knowing how much they love each other. Back then during high school, the four of them always went out together and it was him who knew first about their relationship as Baekhyun told him about it during lunch one day.

"That's so sad to hear."

"Well, we know sometimes things don’t end the way we want to."

Suddenly, they both become silent.

“So hyung, I heard that you’re opening a new school this coming school year. How’s the preparation going?” Sehun asks to break the silence.

“Everything’s going great, there are a few minor changes but my team can handle them, also we’re starting to accept students for the school year.”

“That’s great, I’m going to enroll my son Eunsoo to your school first thing this Monday,” Sehun said cheerfully.

Luhan’s mouth forms a little O. He almost forgot about Sehun’s son. The kid is now six years old. He hasn’t met Eunsoo yet but his mom told him that the kid really looks like his dad.

Later after they finished their dinner, Sehun offers Luhan a ride home. At first the older disagrees, saying there is no need for Sehun to do such a thing. But the younger is persistent saying he can’t let him go home alone knowing that it’s already late in the evening. Luhan chuckles at this. Sehun will always be the stubborn one he knowssince he was a kid. He ruffles Sehun’s hair and quickly hops on the passenger seat of the car. Once they arrive at Luhan’s place, he offers the younger to go inside his house but Sehun declines saying his family is already waiting for him at home which makes the older nod. Just as Luhan’s about to get out of the car, Sehun suddenly grabs his left hand and he intertwines their fingers, making Luhan widen his eyes at the gesture.

“Don’t go yet,” Sehun pleads.

There is an eerie silence inside the car. Luhan slowly tries to untangle his hands from Sehun’s but the younger holds him tighter and rests their hands on his lap.

“Can we stay like this for a while?”

“ But Se-”

“Please.”

Sehun then moves closer to Luhan and slowly reaches out to his cheeks with his trembling hands.

“I miss this,hyung.”

“I miss us.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little snippet of how Luhan and Sehun's friendship starts.

Sehunnie:

Meet you in an hour, can’t wait to see you hyung!

Luhan read the message first thing right after he woke up. It was sent at eight thirty two in the morning. Few seconds later his alarm started ringing, indicating it’s already nine o’clock. That meant he only has thirty minutes left to prepare and meet Sehun for breakfast. In a rush,Luhan got up from his bed to shower. He didn’t have enough time to look for clothes to wear, instead he just picked a plain shirt and camouflage short pants.

“OhgoshSehunsorryI’mlateagain” Luhan said the moment he arrived at the diner where Sehun is already waiting for him. The younger’s eyes widened as he saw how exhausted his friend looked. As soon as Luhan took a seat Sehun offered him a glass of water then proceeded to order coffee and pancakes for both of them.

“I woke up late and I just read your message,” Luhan started explaining. “I had a hard time sleeping early last night so I ended up reading a book and I didn’t notice the time.” He added which made Sehun smile.

“Nope, it’s okay hyung. I know it is partly my fault that you can’t sleep last night.”

Luhan swore he almost spit out his coffee due to the younger’s bluntness yet a blush became visible after he heard him. It might have happened a few nights ago but Luhan still remembered every single detail.

“ But Se-”

Sehun moved closer to Luhan and slowly reached for his cheeks with his trembling hands.

“I miss this hyung, I miss us.”

The older stayed still as Sehun moved closer. Unconsciously, Luhan closed his eyes as the younger’s face becamean inch closer to his. Suddenly he felt Sehun’s plump lips gently press unto his until they heard someone’s phone ringing. Luhan jolted as he realized what almost happened. Awkwardly he looked at Sehun as the younger spoke to someone on his phone as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That was... my... um... w-”

“Your wife, I know.” Luhan continued. “It’s getting late now, Sehun. I have to go.”

This time he didn’t wait for Sehun and left his car.

After their breakfast, the two hopped on Sehun’s black SUV and headed to the lake. The car ride was fun, and Sehun sometimes teased his best friend which made Luhan pout or slap his arms and the younger can’t help but chuckle at Luhan’s cute reactions. Once in a while, Luhan asked Sehun his never ending what-happened-to-who question and when the younger failed to answer Luhan will always say “How can you not know?”. Moments later, Sehun stopped driving. Finally they arrived at the lake and just like before there are only a few people at the vicinity and only half of them went for swimming. Luhan hurriedly went down the car and ran towards the lake like a little kid. Still beautiful,he thought. Still not satisfied with his current location, Luhan went near the lake to remove his shoes and dip his feet into the water.

“Yah Sehun-ah come here!” Luhan shouted which made the others raise their brows, wondering who was this kid who just called their mayor.

Sehun walked toward his friend and sat beside him. “Hyung do you know you sound like a kid?”

“I miss being a kid and spending all day with you,” the latter said.

“Well since we’re already here, why don’t we do the things we did before when we were kids?” Sehun suggested which made the older smile.

“Really?”

“Except the swimming part though, I don’t think we can still do that now,” Sehun reasoned out which made Luhan laugh.“Of course, Sehunnie,” He replied.

The two guys silently sat next to each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence, rather it was comfortable. The smell of the place gave them a nostalgic feeling of their childhood. Like what Sehun had said days ago, nothing changed at all and Luhan was so happy about it. The lake held a lot of memories from their childhood; this is where they usually spent their afternoons and mostly their summers together. Out of the blue, Luhan remembered how they start going to the lake.

It was lunch time, few days after they moved in from China.Luhan’s new friend Baekhyun left him alone because he forgot his homework for their afternoon class that he left at home and Luhan had no choice but to eat alone. As he silently ate his lunch, someone suddenly took his lunch box.

“Hey that’s my lunch!”

The bully ignored Luhan and continued eating his lunch that was made by his mom.

“Don’t eat that! That’s mine!” Luhan grabbed the bully’s hand as he tried to get his lunch box back.

“NO!”

“I said-“

“YAH! GIVE HIS LUNCH BOX BACK!” Asharp voice from the back shouted, stopping the two boys from tugging the lunch box. The one who shouted was a boy, probably a grade three pupil.

“Stop stealing someone else’s lunch. That’s mean.”

He took the lunch box that the bully was holding and grabbedLuhan’s hand. “Let’s run!”

Luhan followed the kid and they both ran away from the back gate of their school, until they reach the lake which is not really far.

“T-Thank you,” Luhan said.

“You’re welcome.”

“That’s brave of you earlier. Do you know that boy?”

The kid nodded. “He’s Park Joon Ho and he’san 8th grader.”

“Oh by the way, I’m Luhan and you are?”

“I am Oh Sehun. Are you new here Luhan?”

Luhan nodded.Soon the two stared talking and getting to know each other. Luhan found out that Sehun wasonly eight years old but he is already in the fourth grade. Turns out he was accelerated during his first grade. Luhan lookedaround the place and noticed the beautiful lake with vibrant colors of red, orange and yellow in front of them.

“Do you come here a lot?” Luhan asked.Sehun nodded.

The two boys talked about so many things that time, from their toys to their favourite shows and anything they could think of that they even decided to skip their afternoon class. Soon they heard someone calling his and Sehun’s name.

“That’s my dad!” Sehun panicked.

“Hyung, let’s go back or else they’ll see us here,” The younger mutteredand quickly tuggedLuhan back to the school.

“Yah! Do we always have to run?”

“Sorry hyung, I just don’t want them to see us here.”

“Why?”

“Because this is our secret place.”

Luhan smiled at Sehun’s response.

“So that means we’re going back to the lake again?”

“Of course we will.”

Luhan’s train of thought was interrupted when he heard that familiar voice again. He looked to his right, only to see Sehun staring at him looking so clueless.

“I just remembered the first day we went here.”

Sehun smiled. “You mean the day I made you run for your life?” 

Luhan nodded and said,“How can I forget that day?”

Minutes after, both left the lake and walked further to explore the forest. Soon Luhan saw a familiar old white house.

“Sehun-ah, is this our house?” He asked which obviously made the youngerblush visibly.

“I mean... Technically, it’s ours right? Since we’re the first ones who saw it and this is where we usually spent our days together when we were younger,” Luhan reasoned out before things got awkward.

Sehun moved closer to where he was standing and lifted him bridal style.

“Yes hyung, this is our house,” He answered cheekily as they entered the abandoned house.

“YAH! PUT ME DOWN!”

“Yah don’t do that again Oh Sehun what if someone saw us!” the older said after Sehun put him down in a white couch. Sehun just smiled at him. “Don’t worry hyung, no one will ever see us here,” Sehun said as he sat next to Luhan.

Luhan looked around the place and saw how different it is now. There are new furniture like the couch, a dining table and new cabinets. There are also appliances like TV, DVD player and speakers surrounding the place. Luhan’s eyes suddenly widened at the realization that they might be breaking in someone’s house and looked at Sehun like he had committed a crime.

“Yah Sehun! Tell me, are we trespassing inside someone else’s house?”

The younger laughed at him. “What? How can you say that?”

“Look! It seems like someone is living here, there are new things and appliances around. I think we should leave now Sehun, this is not our abandon house anymore,” Luhan said with panic in his voice. He was about to pull the younger with him but then he noticed how Sehun almost rolled off the couch laughing at his reaction.

“Hyung, did you ever wonder how we got inside this house if someone is living here?” Sehun asked him as he tried to control his laugh. 

Luhan looked at him with wide eyes.

“OH GOD OH SEHUN WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE OWNER?”

Sehun stopped laughing and pulled Luhan back to the couch beside him; he took something from his pocket and gave it to the older.

“This is the duplicate key of our house. I have been waiting to give this to you since the day I bought this house and I’m so happy that finally you already have it.” He said.

“H...how? When? Why?” Luhan asked question after question, still confused.

“Few years ago, I have met the previous owner. They told me they were planning to sell this house since they have abandoned this for years and they kinda need the money so I told them I’ll be the one to buy this.”

“Does your wife know about this?” Luhan asked again.

Sehun just shook his head. “She doesn’t have to.”

“But she’s –“

“Look hyung, I bought this place for you, for us. Please don’t ask me any questions about it.” Sehun said as he looked deeply into Luhan’s eyes.

The latter suddenly hugged him until they fell on the couch.

“Thank you so much Sehun-ah! You don’t have any idea how happy I am right now,” Luhan said still hugging the younger under him.

“Anything that makes you happy, hyung.”


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

There were only a few days left until the new school year began and Luhan was starting to get busy preparing all the things his school needs.  He just had a meeting with his newly hired teachers and now he was heading to check the classrooms to see if there are still some things needed. Luhan was indeed busy that he hadn’t noticed that his phone already had five missed calls and seven unread messages, all from Oh Sehun.

An hour later, Luhan heard a little voice coming from inside as he walked toward his office.

“Who are we going to meet again dad?” the little voice asked which made Luhan raise his eyebrow. As far as he remembered, he didn’t have any appointment around this time.

Luhan’s eyes widened the moment he opened his office door and saw a little version of Sehun standing infront of him.

“Hello Pretty uncle!” The kid greeted him.

Luhan ran toward the little kid and hugged him tight which made the latter a bit surprised.

“You’re so cute! Just like your dad~”Luhan cooed.

The little kid spread his arms and suddenly hugged Luhan back. “Really? I am?” 

The teacher nodded and carried the little kid toward his chair and let him sit on his lap.

“What’s your name little one?” he asked.

“I am Oh EunSoo,” the kid said proudly.

“How about you pretty uncle, what is your name?”EunSoo asked.

Luhan smiled, “I am uncle LuHan and I will be your teacher when school starts.”

“LuHan? Even your name sounds pretty uncle,” Eunsoo said, making Luhan blush and pinch the little kid’s chubby face. “You are really your father’s son; you know how to make me blush.”

Sehun just kept silent, watching the two most special people in his life interact. For a long time he had wished to see Luhan and his son together, now he just can’t explain the happiness he felt. He just let the two of them talk. He can’t help but smile when he heard his son ask how he and Luhan became friends and Luhan told EunSoo about the time they got lost in the forest when they were still kids.

“How did you find your way back?” he heard his son asking Luhan.

Suddenly Sehun laughed as he remembered what really happened that particular day. He looked at Luhan, only to find his friend pouting at him.

“Is there something funny dad?” EunSoo asked his father but then Sehun only shook his head.

“Please excuse my dad pretty uncle, he often does that whenever he mentions your name.”

“What do you mean, EunSoo?”

“The thing is my dad laughs or sometimes smiles alone and when I ask him he’ll just tell me that he remembered his friend named Luhan. “ The kid explained swiftly as he went closer to Luhan and whispered in his ears, “Sometimes I think my dad is going crazy.”

Luhan laughed a little louder after hearing what the kid said and hugged him tighter that made Sehun ask what they were talking about. Both replied “Nothing~” in chorus. 

The three of them really had fun together that they didn’t realize that it was already getting late, until the little one told his dad that he was already hungry. Sehun invited Luhan to have dinner with them but the older declined since he still had things to finish and so Sehun decided to order take-outs for their dinner.

“Sehun-ah, you don’t have to do this. You should bring EunSoo to the restaurant,” Luhansaid.

But the little kid interrupted him, saying he liked eating here with him and his dad. Luhan went closer to the kid and hugged him again. Soon, the three of them started eating the chicken Sehun ordered.

“Pretty uncle, can we eat like this again next time?” the little kid asked all of a sudden.

“Because I always eat alone at home,” he added, which made Luhan glare at Sehun.

“Daddy is busy at work while my mom is always away.” Luhan then stood from where he was seated and carried EunSoo in his arms.

“Next time if you’re eating alone again, call me okay? Uncle Luhan will go to your house right away and join you so you won’t be alone,” he comforted the little kid.

“Really?” EunSoo asked cheerfully and Luhan nodded. The little kid hugged Luhan. “Thank you pretty uncle,” the kid said as he kissed him.

It was already eight in the evening when Luhan finished all the things he needed to do. He was doing his final check in his classrooms when suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind.

“Thank you for taking care of EunSoo earlier, it really made me happy to see you both getting along so well,” Sehun confessed. Luhan was about to pull away from Sehun’s back hug when the younger begged for a few minutes more. Soon, the three of them left Luhan’s school and went home; EunSoo was already sleeping at the backseat while Luhan and Sehun were busy talking.

That night when Sehun put his son to bed, EunSoo said, “Daddy, I really like pretty uncle. Thank you for introducing me to him.”

Weeks have passed since the start of the school year and every morning Sehun always drove his son EunSoo to school. Sometimes he stopped forjust a while to chat with Luhan, and other times he stayed a bit longer to have breakfast with him inside his office. One time out of curiosity, the older asked Sehun if he isn’t busy at his office but the younger just shook his head. Of course Luhan didn’t buy it; he didn’t believe that a city Mayor like Sehun will have so much time in his hands just like now so he asked him again.

“Why are you having breakfast in my office again Sehun-ah? Don’t you have anything to do in your office? It’s almost nine in the morning and you’re still here.”

“Don’t worry hyung, I have already called my office and told my secretary I have some important breakfast meeting to go to,” he said casually. Luhan’s eyebrow rose. _If he had some ‘important’ breakfast meeting to attend, then why the hell is he still here?_

“What I meant about the important breakfast meeting is this,” he added, which earned him a slap on his shoulder from his best friend.

“Yah! Go finish your breakfast Oh Sehun and go to your office!”

“Are you kicking me out from your office?”

“YES! And besides, I’m going to have a class in ten minutes, now move fast,” Luhan ordered.

_You never really changed Luhan hyung~_ Sehun murmured. Luhan glared at him.

“Fine! But you owe me a dinner date,” Luhan raised his brow again as he crossed his arms.

“Please,” Sehun begged. Luhan found it cute and he cannot resist Oh Sehun, so the older agreed.

“Okay, I’ll fetch you around seven tonight.”

“No, not tonight. Let’s make it Friday.”

“Friday, it is,” Sehun answered then left Luhan’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves~ I know I just post a new fanfic which I haven't update until now but I want to tell you guys how much I'm excited to write this story, there would be an estimated of more or else 25 chapters in this fic and I can't wait to share it with you guys. The story idea is based on my previous boss experience that she share to me two years ago. I hope you will support this story and don't forget to leave some comments.
> 
> ANY SIMILARITIES TO OTHER FANFICS IS PURE COINCEDENCE.
> 
> Also as early as now I want to thank my friend mara (designed419) for beta-ing my story.
> 
> Enjoy reading!


End file.
